This Is The Life
by GosselinWriter
Summary: This story is based on my all-time favorite book "Secrets Of My Hollywood Life" bye Jen Calonita. Jacquelin Rayne is a big time star on the soap opera The Hollywood House. With all the costume fittings, auditions, and business dinners life can get crazy!


This Is The Life

This Is The Life

C: 1

As I wake up on Saturday morning I am about to go back to sleep. Because that is what people do on Saturdays at 8:00 in the morning. Ahhhh…This is the life.

"JACQUELIN GET UP YOU HAVE A TEEN PEOPLE PHOTO SHOOT AT 9:50 WE HAVE TO BE THERE BY 9:30!! GET UP AND GET DRESSED!!"

Ahhhh…This is NOT the life. Anyway that was my assistant Asha. You probably already know I am Jacquelin (Jac -leen) Rain. Know one but my family calls me that.

My nick name is Jaci. The number two hottest actress in the United States! I became famous by auditioning for a soap opera called "The Hollywood House" (T.H.H.). And surprisingly I got the main part of Alicia. And now what do you know? I'm famous. I was 5 when I got the part I was so surprised my self. Now I am 16 and we are on season 12!! My co-star, Selena and I are BFFLADS! (Best friend for life and death). So everyone thinks famous people have like the best life, but trust me-they don't. Anyway so usually I get up earlier. It is actually always 7:45. Today I over slept because last night I went to my premier for my movie I worked on over the summer called "The Open Door" It is actually a scary movie. My first one! On weekends I am usually like soooo busy because I don't have T.H.H. rehearsal. Week days however, are like CRAZY! Filming, business dinners, auditions, costume fittings and all work things. But the only good thing is every Wednesday and every Monday I get two hours off!

"SERIOUSLY YOU NEED TO GET DRESSED! MOM MADE YOU YOUR FAVORITE BLUBERY MUFFINS AND SOME ORANGE JUICE. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!GET UP!!" Asha yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ok, ok," I groaned. And I walked out of my bed and approached Carina, my poodle. As I bent down to pet her she barked. She must have noticed my dirty blond hair was allover the place in the morning as usual. When it is not morning, it is wavy, or straight. I walked in to my oversized walk in closet and pulled out a sparkly halter top and a pair of skinny Capri jeans. I straitened my hair and sprayed it so it would stay. Then I walked down stairs and spotted mom in "her chair" reading entertainment weekly. Mom loves her chair; I got it for Mothers day last year. It is purple with orange stripes on it. And it is swayed and it spins. Cool huh?

"Hi Hun" mom looked up from her magazine.

"Hey mom, I think I'll skip the muffins today. I just need to get going, I over slept. Thanks for making them anyway!"

"Ok baby you can have them another time."

Mom came over and hugged me.

"Remember when you're doing your photo shoot stand straight, head tilted a little to the side and up and one foot in front of the other!" she always gives me tips on how to model and act and sing and dance. So annoying. I took a bottle of yogurt and headed for the door with Asha following me.

"AND REMEMBER DO SOMETHING HOTT WITH YOUR HANDS!"

"Ok mom!"

Then before she could give me any other tips I ran out the door. In the limo I took out my blackberry and started to IM Selena

#2actress: on my way to T.P. photo shoot star bucks 12:30?

ForeverStar: kk reading lines with Lou

Lou is our director he always wants to read lines with his cast members. Asha started looking over my shoulder to see what I was writing.

"ASHA! Please I need some privacy! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ok just making sure you're not doing anything bad."

"Bad? Excuse me…." Then I hear my black berry start sounding the song 'girls just wanna have fun' by Cindy Lapper. My ring tone. I quickly go to pick it up

"Hello"

"Hello Jaci this is Star's-"

"Hey Star"

"Personal training company reminding you about your session at 10:00 this morning. If you can not make it please reschedule your appointment. Thank you."

UGH! OH EM GEE! I totally forgot about that! I guess Asha did to.

"ASHA!"

"WHAT! DON'T SCREAM AT ME!"

"I have a personal training session at 10 am TODAY! _I can NOT miss this_ It's my daily thing to do! SCREW THE PHOTO SHOOT!"

"No" Asha replied "your parents are getting paid for this and so are you. A 7 page spread in Teen People!"

"What is this Americas Next Top model? Well then call star now and reschedule for 3:00 pm! NOW!"

Sorry I get really worked up when I'm mad.

"I am sorry Jac please stop yelling at me. Just relax prepare yourself for a day of work."

"Sure………"


End file.
